


I Want Last Night Again

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Danny Mahealani Knows, Frustrated Ethan, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mention of Aiden, Motorcycle Blow Job, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Top Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Ethan and Danny having some fun in Danny's back yard at night. Wrote in 2017 just now posting hope you enjoy.





	I Want Last Night Again

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing if I did things would have been different.
> 
> AN: Another one of my older stories from 2017 when I was trying to fix how the show had gone in season 3.

Ethan hadn't wanted to leave so instead of cranking up his bike and driving off he was kissing Danny. He was sitting on his bike in his boyfriend's driveway making out with him. If anyone went down the road or heaven help him Danny's mom came outside they would get a view. Danny was battling him for control over the kiss and it turned him on as Danny held them close with one hand. The other hand was currently shoved down into his cargo pants gripping his cock. He moaned at the tight grip that Danny had on him sliding his hand up and down. It wasn't easy with the way he was sitting and his pants feeling a lot tighter right now. 

Danny moved from Ethan's mouth to his jaw then down to his neck biting down hard. "Danny, fuck, you got to stop," he didn't want him to though. He didn't care about being in hot water after he'd fallen asleep in Danny's bed after they had sex days earlier. Aiden was going to kill him if he didn't leave soon since they were supposed to be doing something with the pack tonight. He just couldn't will his self to go when Danny was jacking him off and biting him where anyone could see. He never wanted to leave Danny and it was getting harder every time to do so.

"You don't really want me to do that, Ethan, you want me to keep going," Danny said against his ear before biting and nipping against his neck even more, "You moan every time I do this, you're rock hard in these pants, I bet if I fucked you right now you'd cum the second I slammed home,"

Ethan would deny the sound he made if anyone ever heard it, but he knew Danny had his number, his boyfriend knew just how to work him and what to say. "Please, don't stop," he wouldn't be able to take it if Danny stopped. He still had the image burned in his mind from the week before when Danny had fucked him against his bike. He hadn't known what his boyfriend had planned when he'd told him to show up at two in the morning, but park down the block. He was glad he'd gone though and he wasn't going to look at his bike the same again. He had a job cleaning up his bike afterwards, but he hadn't cared. 

Danny licked the spot he'd been biting, but he knew it wouldn't last after all he knew what Ethan was even if he hadn't said he knew. It was how he knew he wouldn't hurt him taking him dry in the locker room earlier when Ethan forgot to refurbish their supply of lube they kept in the locker there. He'd gone slow even if he did have a fast healing werewolf for a boyfriend. It wasn't something he'd do otherwise and it wasn't something he wanted to try. 

 

~DE ED~

After another few strokes with his hand Danny took hold of the back of Ethan's pants, "Lift up," he said going behind him pushing Ethan's pants down over his bare ass freeing his cock. He pretty much had Ethan trapped on the seat of the bike since he couldn't move with how his pants were now. "Hold onto to handle bars," he grinned before taking hold of Ethan's cock not waiting for him to do as he was told. He didn't go slow either as he started sucking on just the head like he was trying to get the ice cream out of the bottom of a nutty buddy instead of going from the top first. 

Ethan moaned trying not to thrust up into Danny's mouth gripping his bike so he didn't fall off. He had great balance most of the time, but right now with Danny's mouth going up and down his shaft before sucking just the head again he was not steady enough. He wasn't going to last either with the pleasure going through his body. "Danny, need more," he wanted him inside of him slamming into him hard and fast. He'd always been the one giving until he met the guy that could bring him to his orgasm without even touching his dick some days. He'd never trusted anyone enough to let them have his body the way he let Danny. 

"Don't you think about cumming until I say so," Danny knew Ethan wasn't going to last, but he wasn't going to give him what he wanted if he came without his permission. He had Ethan right where he wanted him and he liked watching him fall apart. It did something for the both of them, he was the one in control and Ethan was when he felt the need to be dominated. It wasn't a fight for control like it had been when they first started having sex. 

"I won't, just fuck me now," he groaned watching Danny head move down again before the night air felt cold on his slicked up cock. It ached because he wanted to cum and he wasn't going to be able to stop if Danny did that again. He might have plenty of control, but when he was like this, he let go letting Danny have it. 

Danny got up standing to his full height walking to the rear of Ethan's bike. He was letting Ethan calm down from the high he was on. He didn't want him cumming before he was inside of him. If he even tried to move into his boyfriend he would erupt. He got on the back of the bike again so he was sitting right against Ethan. He moved just the tip of his fingers up and down Ethan's side placing kisses on his neck. 

"In a few moments when I'm sure you can get off the bike without falling," he took hold of both of Ethan's nipples twisting them before pulling. "We're going to go to the back deck; I'm going to fuck you against the railing, unless you want to take me against it," 

Ethan groaned leaning back against Danny as his fingers tugged and twisted his nipples again. "I can walk now," he hissed out from bolts of pleasure going straight to his cock. "You don't stop I'll cum from this," he was already so close 

Danny grinned kissing just below Ethan's ear, "One day we have to find out, you already got off with me just talking dirty to you," he hadn't thought that Ethan would get off on what he was doing. He'd just started talking, but he'd been sitting in his computer chair with Ethan on the bed. He'd done stripped him down only kissing him making him wait. Ethan had said he wouldn't be able to get him off with just words, he'd proved him wrong. "I like watching you let go, it gets me hard too," he let his hands slide down to Ethan's abs moving over them. He never touched where his cock was against his stomach though. 

Danny got back off the bike coming around the front taking hold of the back of Ethan's neck kissing him roughly. "Meet me on the back deck, I got to get the lube," he said walking away leaving Ethan sitting on his bike panting. He knew that his boyfriend would be there before he got there. "Just don't step on the cat this time," he added as an after thought. 

He didn't need Boots waking up anyone with his high pitched squeal in the middle of the night. It would wake his mom up for sure, if she was home, since she slept lighter when his dad was out of town on business. Ethan had to jump off the back deck in a hurry last time when the cat had been woken up jumping up to scratch out at them. They really did try to be quiet, but neither one of them could when they were in the middle of pounding into the other. 

~DE ED DE ED~

Ethan hadn't bothered to redo his belt when he'd made his way to the deck. It was just going to be undone again and he didn't want another obstruction in Danny's way. After he got up the last two steps, glad the cat wasn't around; he leaned against the railing looking out over Danny's back yard. It was already after midnight which meant Aiden was going to have his ass. He just couldn't bring himself to care about it.

He had someone that meant more to him than dealing with the stuff that was going on. He couldn't be the cause of another person dying; it ate away at his soul every time. He didn't want Danny to ever look at him like he was a monster; he didn't think he could take that. He'd welcome death before he would want to see the look in Danny's eyes if he knew his past. He couldn't even stand to look at his self in the mirror some days. The ache inside of his chest felt like it was going to rip open. He'd woken up at times unable to breathe from the memories. 

Danny walked out onto the back deck closing the door behind him. He sat the bottle of lube he'd gotten from his room down on the railing beside where Ethan was standing. He wrapped his arms around Ethan when he stepped up behind him. "You ready for round four?" he asked holding Ethan as close as he could get him. 

"Rounds make it seem like one of us have actually gotten off, which we haven't," Ethan leaned back into Danny's arms hearing him laughing. "It's not funny, you've been teasing me all day since the locker room," he was frustrated and the only thing that was going to relieve that was to finish what he started in the first place. He had walked out of the boiler room and about taken his brother's head off. He knew Aiden had done it to piss him off after what had happened with him falling asleep. 

"I was going to take care of your problem until your brother walked in," Danny said, he unfastened Ethan's cargo pants taking the zipper down. "I would have kept going too, if you hadn't gotten pissed. I would have had you cumming in one more thrust, stop letting your brother dictate what you can and can't have. Do you go and drag him away from Lydia?" 

"I don't want to talk about my brother right now. I want you now," Ethan said moaning after a moment when Danny took hold of his cock. 

"Am I taking you? Or do you want to fuck me until all that pent up frustration is gone? Or should I fuck it out of you right now against this rail? Tell me what I'm doing Ethan, it's your choice tonight," Danny whispered.

~DE ED DE ED~

He moved his hand from the front of Ethan's pants to the back pushing them down. He cupped Ethan's ass in his hands kneading at his cheeks pulling them apart. He kept it up for a few minutes before sliding a finger between them playing with Ethan's opening. He didn't push his finger in at first, but he massaged around the rim. It was another minute before he pressed just the tip in hearing Ethan moan as he did so. He left his finger there barely inside kissing and sucking at Ethan's neck. His other hand was now in the front massaging Ethan's balls. They were heavy with the need of release full of un-shed cum. 

Danny moved his finger a little farther until he was just shy of touching Ethan's prostate. He twisted it slowly cupping Ethan's balls now. He knew that if he didn't stop soon they'd rise, but he wasn't going to let them get that far up. He nuzzled against Ethan's ear before pulling his finger free of his body. He asked Ethan again what he wanted letting his boyfriend calm down some. He moved both of his hands up and down Ethan's sides before raking his finger tips across Ethan's stomach. Ethan shivered as the pleasure ran through his body before going straight to his cock. 

"I don't want to fuck, Danny, I want last night again," Ethan said turning around looking up at Danny. He didn't want it rough, hard and fast tonight. It might make him feel Danny for days, but it wasn't what he needed right now. All he had to do was ask, but it wasn't easy asking for something that you didn't think you deserved at times. He didn't even deserve how Danny was to him after all he'd done. 

Danny smiled before kissing Ethan pulling him as close as he could get his boyfriend without being inside him. He kissed Ethan nice and slow before Ethan even opened his mouth up to him. Once he did he tangled their tongues together in a kiss that had everything he felt for Ethan in it. He got the feeling at times that Ethan had problems believing that he could be loved. He tried his best to show him other wise needing Ethan to see how much he was cared for. He hadn't felt this way for anyone that he'd dated before. 

He cupped his hand over the back of Ethan's neck deepening the kiss, but keeping it slow. He felt Ethan's arms wrapping around his waist and the moan he let out. He pulled apart moving his mouth down to Ethan's neck kissing there. He didn't stop there moving down Ethan's body with kisses. He didn't suck or bite just kissed softly all the way down. He ran his tongue around where Ethan's cock was resting against his body. He just avoided actually touching it. He licked and kissed around the hardened member causing moans of pleasure to escape from Ethan. 

"That can be arranged," he said before placing kisses against the inside of Ethan's thighs. He avoided his balls this time as well as he took hold of his boyfriend’s pants. He pulled them back up not wanting Ethan to fall. He kissed back of Ethan's body getting any place he might have missed before he stood back up. He took hold of Ethan's hand before he kissed him once more. He looked into Ethan's eyes when he pulled away smiling before placing kisses right below them. "You're eyes are beautiful, baby," he said running his thumbs just below them before taking Ethan's hand again. He led them down the steps glad that he had found Ethan. He wasn't like any of his exes.

 

~DE ED DE~

Ethan had been to Danny's plenty of times, but he hadn't seen the hidden garden that was at the side of the house. He had never managed to get farther than Danny's room most times so he hadn't explored the property. He'd only had one mission in his mind and it didn't have nothing to do with what the rest of his pack wanted. He'd wanted to feel something, anything just to know he was still among the living. He felt dead inside so many times in the last six years he didn't want to get up. He had a reason now, not that he hadn't counted Aiden's life as a reason, and he just felt alone in the way he felt. 

The garden had a water fountain that held fish at the bottom and it had flowers growing around it. "This place is..." he didn't know what to think about it because besides the stuff he said to Danny, which he meant, he wasn't any good at saying what he thought or knowing really. He hadn't gotten but ten years with his parents. He tried to remember most of what his mom taught him about life and love. He tried to remember it was okay to say what he felt on the inside too. "Amazing," he finally thought looking at the light that shown into the fountain lighting it up.

"My dad and I built this for my mom; it was a birthday present, which was really hard to hide," Danny said before he unfolded the blanket he'd gotten from the storage tote on the deck."Take your clothes off, I promise we won't be caught, my mom had to go help my aunt out with something, she left me note," he hadn't known she would be gone, but he was actually glad his aunt had needed his mom. It gave the two of them some privacy and he wanted that with Ethan tonight.

He'd wanted to bring Ethan out here for a while, but there was no way he was doing it with his parents home. He didn't need to be caught having sex out here. He was sure it would be the first time his parents actually grounded him and it would be for life. He undid his belt before unzipping and buttoning his pants. He'd already gotten rid of his shoes and shirt before he'd come back outside. There was no need for them out here with what he was planning. 

"Damn," Ethan groaned watching Danny strip off his pants getting a nice view when he'd bent over. He was fixing to grab a hold of his ass when Danny grabbed his hands. "Come on, I don't get to touch?" he whined, which he'd deny he was doing if anyone besides Danny heard. 

"I told you to strip, now do I have to do it for you?" Danny asked, "Because if I do then I am going to thrust into you over and over. I won't let you cum until I've had you on the edge for at least an hour, maybe more. Then I'll finally let you off thrusting into you so painfully slow you think I'm not moving at all," he knew he was saying exactly what Ethan wanted him to do. At least the slow part. It was what he'd asked for, which had only been twice in the last two weeks, the hotel after he'd gotten back in the room. Last night being the second, which meant it would be three times now. 

"I can manage my own clothes, but you know what I want, stop teasing me, I hate it," Ethan tried to act like he wasn't happy, but he was since Danny knew him like an open book, mostly. He went for his shirt, but once again got his hand slapped away by Danny. "Hey," he protested, but he was smiling.

~DE ED DE ED~

Danny grinned back before taking hold of the bottom of Ethan's shirt pulling it up and over his head tossing it to the side. He started kissing him after the shirt was gone while his hands worked on getting Ethan's pants gone. He was glad that Ethan had at least kicked his boots off before he'd started watching him instead of stripping. Once the pants were gone Danny moved them over to the blanket that was lying on the grass.

Ethan almost growled in pleasure as he felt his cock brush against Danny's. They managed to not break apart as they made it on the blanket. Once they were laying Danny moved his mouth down Ethan's neck sucking and biting every spot he knew would make his boyfriend moan. He moved down farther playing with his nipples. They were still sensitive, but he loved the sounds coming from Ethan's mouth. 

Danny nipped his way down to Ethan's abs ignoring his leaking cock that rested against his stomach. He fondled his balls though before sucking on each of them. He ran his tongue lower just on the outside of Ethan's hole, once he lifted Ethan's leg out of the way. The few minutes they had taken to walk down here from the deck hadn't cooled Ethan off in the least bit. He was right back on the edge as he pushed his legs farther apart thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern of his boyfriend.

Ethan fisted his hands in the blanket willing his claws not to come out or his eyes to change. It would be really bad if Danny found out just what he was now. He moaned turning his head to the side trying to remember to breathe. He loved when Danny took him, which lately had been more times than he was taking control. "I'm not going to last," he whimpered feeling Danny's tongue going farther into him. Danny wasn't letting up though he was using his tongue like he would his fingers or cock. 

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Danny said seeing Ethan's hand going down, "I will stop completely," he gave Ethan a look that he didn't use often. Once Ethan's hand fell back to the blanket he continued what he'd been doing. After a few more thrusts of his tongue he took hold of Ethan's ankles pushing his legs up and farther apart. He grabbed the lube that he'd tossed down before putting some on his fingers.

 

~DE ED DE~

 

Ethan arched up off the blanket Danny's name coming from him as one finger was pushed inside. Danny moved it in and out before using it to stroke against Ethan's prostate. He used the one finger over and over bringing Ethan to the edge before he stopped. He removed his finger adding more lube nipping at Ethan's hip as he let him slow down again. 

Danny didn't wait long before he added a second finger doing the exact same thing he'd done with the first. He worked at opening Ethan up so he could sink into him in one thrust. He liked the fact that the only person that had ever gotten to be here was him. Ethan was tight as hell the first time he'd sank into him. He'd found him just as tight each and every time still. It was like he molded to him, which felt wonderful. 

There was one time he had fucked Ethan three or fours times in a row. He hadn't stopped when Ethan came he had picked up the pace nailing him even harder. When they had stopped after Ethan had passed out he had fell asleep too. When he'd woken up Ethan had healed around him which was another reason he had known what his boyfriend was.

"Danny," Ethan's moan brought him back to the present as he once again stopped leaving his fingers inside of him "Fuck, just let me cum," he tried to move his hips hoping it would get Danny to move, but it didn't. Danny moved up claiming Ethan's mouth with his own making sure he didn't touch Ethan's cock yet again. 

"Who's in control? I am, stop trying to get yourself off," Danny bit against Ethan's neck as he completely pulled out from Ethan's channel. "I'm thinking about taking you now, you going to behave?" 

"Just get in me, you're a damn tease tonight," Ethan growled so close to letting his wolf to the surface, but he pulled back after a moment finding the anchor that kept him grounded. It used to be Aiden, but now, now it was Danny. He just hoped that Aiden never realized it they'd always been each others. He didn't want to hurt Aiden by shifting anchors, but he would have to tell him one day. Aiden would always be his best friend and brother, but he needed Danny to anchor him. Danny meant everything else to him that Aiden couldn't feel, like the void that was inside of his soul.

Danny pulled away from Ethan taking the lube satisfied he had him opened enough, but he started slicking up his own cock. "You know, you really shouldn't get frustrated with your boyfriend, the one that controls your sex life, the one that will make you wear a cock ring when you miss behave," he said moaning as he slid his own hand along his shaft. 

Ethan let his head fall back against the blanket sighing, he knew Danny would do it too. It had been hell wearing that damn thing every day at school for the last week. He'd waited for the rest of the guys to leave the locker room before he showered. He didn't know how he'd escaped without Aiden finding out. That really would have gotten him hell; he was supposed to be the one in control. He'd hated and loved every damn minute of it too. 

Danny had fucked him in the shower every day too. He'd made him ache with the need to get off, but hadn't let him cum. Danny had filled him three or four times each day with his cum, but he hadn't gotten off until late at night. When he had gotten to cum it was inside of Danny almost howling with his release. Danny had worn him out every time they'd had sex, which was why he'd fallen and not meeting Aiden. 

"The next time Aiden barges in on us you're not going to go after him, Ethan, I'm going to finish what we're doing," Danny said moving back to Ethan moving his legs apart that had fallen back down when he'd moved away. 

He still didn't touch Ethan's cock as he guided his own inside slowly stopping every inch. He pulled back then went another inch or so repeating the process. He had to steal ever so often knowing Ethan was close. He leaned down kissing Ethan not moving as he settled all the way inside. Ethan couldn't find his voice or even make a sound come out. Danny had been so brutally slow he had about broken right there and flipped them over. 

"I want to hear a yes on what I said before I move," Danny whispered against Ethan's ear. He took hold of his hands holding them above his head looking into his eyes. Danny knew that Ethan was in too much pleasure to realize he'd lost control of his eyes. They were bright red looking up at him, "Are you going to go after him or are you going to let me fuck you until you're not able to move?" 

"YES," Ethan didn't mean to shout it, but he knew he wasn't going to leave Danny like that again. 

He hadn't gotten anything from doing it either besides a lecture. He was the older one and he was going to do what he wanted. If being bent over in the boiler room because he was wanting Danny was what he wanted then he was doing it. It was the first time he had actually punched Aiden in a not play fight way. He hadn't even apologized for it because he'd been so fucking fed up with being told what to do. He didn't even know if he would apologize for this argument they'd had. They usually did after a dispute, but this one had hit too close to home for him. 

"Good, now that you answered that, my wolf, I think I can give you what you want," Danny grinned rotating his hips ever so slowly before pulling out and thrusting back in. He saw the surprise look in Ethan's eyes, but he kept going slow, he didn't stop this time when Ethan was on the edge. He rocked their bodies together letting Ethan wrap his legs around him. He moved his mouth everywhere he could get it letting Ethan's hands go as he held him.

Ethan was trying to figure out how Danny had found out, but his mind was not processing much besides the slow and steady pace. He moved his hand into Danny's hair claiming his mouth just as slow and sweet as they were rocking together. He still didn't know if he deserved Danny, but he wasn't complaining. Danny let him control the kiss as their tongues tangled trying to get as much of the other as they could. 

 

~DE ED DE ED~

Danny slightly re-angling his cock so that every time he moved into Ethan he was hitting right against his prostate. He wanted Ethan to feel this for hours how he had filled every inch of him. He wanted him to not have to wonder if he was loved, but know it. It didn't take much longer of the slow and steady pace to have them both going over into the blissful pleasure of their orgasms. 

Ethan arched up into Danny as his cock kept shooting his cum between them, he held onto Danny gripping his shoulders as Danny started moving quicker. They'd reached their orgasms slowly, but now that they were going over into the bliss Danny was pounding into him. He couldn't hold his legs up anymore letting them fall to the blanket after being hooked around Danny for what seemed like days.

Danny lifted up so he was on his knees taking hold of Ethan pulling him closer holding onto his hips as he thrusted in and out of him. Every single thrust hit against that sweet spot causing more pleasure as Danny emptied his self into Ethan not stopping until Ethan was shouting his name with another orgasm flooding his body. Danny fell forward, barely catching his self not able to move, but he was still cumming.

Ethan moaned moving his hands down to Danny's ass holding him in place, "Don't pull out," he felt the last jets of Danny's cum filling him as they lay there panting against each other. He wasn't a fan of waking up sticking covered in dry cum, but he didn't want Danny to move. He rolled them so they were on their sides still joined. 

Danny nodded feeling all his energy drained as he cuddled up against Ethan. "Can't even move," he sighed happily before closing his eyes. He could feel Ethan watching him, but he knew his boyfriend was happy. It didn't take him seeing it to know that.

"Sleep, we can use the shower later to clean up," Ethan said wrapping his arms around Danny and letting sleep take him too. He was happy and content tomorrow's hell be damned if it meant he got to be safe wrapped in heaven tonight. He'd also have to find out just when and how Danny figured out he was a werewolf. But tomorrow was tomorrow he thought falling asleep. 

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos on all the other stories. They make my day.


End file.
